1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices utilized for supporting and launching tactical ground-based missiles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting unit and remote position detection system for missiles mounted on a movable or stationary platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoulder supported small missile launching devices are known in the art of weaponry available for infantry. A typical man-portable missile launching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,355 (the '355 patent), issued to L. L. Looger et al. The '355 patent discloses a shoulder carried anti-tank rocket launcher including a launch tube in which a rocket resides until launched, a firing sight, and folding shoulder recoil stop mechanism. The shoulder carried rocket launcher is designed to be light weight and easily aimed to facilitate rapid use on the battlefield. The shoulder carried rocket launcher requires the soldier to be positioned near the target and at least briefly unprotected during targeting and launch, therefore the soldier is vulnerable to immediate attack from enemy soldiers and/or the mechanized target.
A guidance system for a shoulder fired missile launcher is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,315 (the '315 patent), issued to J. H. Arszman. The guidance system is utilized with a shoulder held man-portable missile launcher. The guidance system provides target identification by a rangefinder, calculation of range and launch elevation, and firing of a missile from a shoulder carried missile launcher at a significant distance from the target. The missile proceeds along a ballistic trajectory to an aerial position above the target, with motor unit separation from the missile carrying a warhead, electronics unit and drag spoiler. The missile is guided to drop on the target by a target detection sensor associated with the warhead. The ability to fire the missile launcher a significant distance from the target, along with flight along a ballistic trajectory path to the target, provides for attack on a target by a soldier positioned a significant distance from a target during targeting, launch and transit of a missile, with reduction in vulnerability of a soldier except during operation of the missile launcher.
A soldier transport vehicle preferably includes armament mounted on an exterior of a transport vehicle sized to transport soldiers during battle. A need exists for a rotatable and pivotable mounting and position recognition system for a missile mounted on a vehicle, which allows for missile position adjustments during targeting by a soldier inside a vehicle and allows for rapid vehicle movement following launch.